


Baby Boy

by okay_klepto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keith (Voltron), Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Krolia and Keith's dad have a peaceful afternoon with their new, tiny son.  They love him more than anything.





	Baby Boy

   Krolia sat stretched out on the couch in the living room, donning comfy clothes and pulled-back hair.  A light, cool breeze blew through the open window.

   “How is he?”

   Krolia looked up to see her husband approaching her from the kitchen.  He smiled and squatted down beside the couch.

   “Hungry,” she responded, adjusting Keith in her arms.  “He’s been really sucking for a while.”

   “He’s a big boy.”  He stroked Keith’s thin, silky hair, a stark difference to his rough, worn hands.

   “He’s quite small, really.  Garla babies are usually much bigger than this.”

   “Well, he’s just right for a little human baby boy.”

   Suddenly, Keith’s tiny lips released their hold from Krolia’s nipple, and Keith let out a little hiccup.

   “All done, baby?” she asked quietly as Keith shifted in her arms.  She dabbed his chin with the hem of her t-shirt. “You have milk dribbled down your face.”

   Keith’s face twisted up before another little hiccup came out.

   “Uh-oh,” Keith’s father carefully placed his arms around Keith, “does someone need the air out of their tummy?”

   Keith gurgled before hiccupping again.  Krolia let her husband scoop Keith up and begin to pat his back.  Krolia wiped some leftover milk from her breast and pulled her t-shirt back down.  She looked fondly at her husband pacing around the living room with Keith’s face resting sleepily on his shoulder, his little body jolting every now and then when a hiccup would make its way out.

   “He’s sleepy,” Krolia commented as she stood and began to walk towards the boys.  “He’s always sleepy after he eats.”

   “Is it too early for a nap?”

   “No, he should be fine.”  Krolia patted Keith’s head, and Keith showed a hint of a grin.  “He seems happy.”

   “You’re a great mother, you know that?” her husband said.  “You take great care of Keith.”

   “So do you.”  Krolia smiled.  “We’re a team, remember?”

   “And we sure do make a great team.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I wanted babies. Fluff and babies. Baby Keith. Happiness.   
> And I also think that breastfeeding is just so tender and intimate, and, frankly, Krolia and Keith's dad need some peace. And maybe Keith too. Just give me that family fluff!
> 
> I'm also probably going to change the title. So yeah. I just need to think of a better one.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed this fic! Don’t forget to check out my [other works](https://archiveofourown.com/users/okay_klepto) as well. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated, and please consider making a small [Ko-fi donation](https://ko-fi.com/okayklepto) if you enjoy my writing!


End file.
